Charmed, The Next Generation
by ice-sango
Summary: What Phoebe's premenition of the future didn't show when she finds out she will eventually get pregonant, and piper and leo are able to live together, and Paige works at magic shool-please review, never done storys before, so i need as much help as i can


Charmed, the Next Generation

K, this is my first fanfic ever, excluding one I co-wrote. Please R&R and construct critisism if it is a must. Chapter 2 is almost done, I'll be sure to give everyone that R&R's their props...C ya next chapie!!

"Paige! Piper! Phoebe! Get in here quick! Um, I really can't explain this..." Chris screamed to the sisters from the living room.

"What! What is it! Oh my GOD..." Piper said, realizing what Chris had been screaming about frantically. The other sisters rushed in just in time to see the teenage girl walk out of what looked somewhat like a portal.

"Who are you, what do you want!?" Paige screamed, getting ready to throw the vase in hand, "Where did you come from?"

The strange girl answered in a polite manner, "Is that anyway to talk to your niece, Aunt Paige?"

"What!?!" was the expression everyone said at the same time, with the same dropped jaw. (Yep, they're related all right, but what about her?)

"I'm really sorry to break the rules and bother you guys, but I had to come back because, you see, my mom's in trouble, seriously," the girl explained to the still totally surprised group, "I can prove what I say, or, should I say Chris can vouch for me, right cous..."

Piper, the only one willing to speak up, said, "Chris, honey, is this true? What's her name?"

"Yes, she's my cousin, Madison. Did I kinda forget to, uh, mention her?" said Chris, "Meet your daughter Phoebe!"

"Mine?! You mean, this is the child I foresaw in my vision awhile back when we had that encounter with the magic school, when I found out about Chris?" Phoebe exclaimed, still getting over the big news.

"Well," Madison remarked, "I'm pretty sure that because of this I'll get in trouble, but... here goes nothin'!" Which, after she said this, she threw a potion vile at Phoebe and chanted something that sounded like Old Latin. Phoebe, under the influence of the potion, fell onto the couch, fast asleep.

"What did you do Madison? Are you trying to find trouble 'cause I think you've just struck gold," exclaimed Chris, shaking Phoebe to see if she was all right, "Are you trying to do this for the world, or are you trying to save yourself pain?"

"If you must know, I'm doing this for Rachel, or did you forget about her like you did our duties?" raved Madison, in a kind of furious manner.

"Rachel? Duties? What the hell are you people talking about, Paige blurted out, wondering what Chris and his cousin were talking about, "You are all to young to have duties, unless you're talking about Wyatt..."

"See, in our time, we're the new 'power of three', though, if Wyatt hadn't turned, well, bad, it would be the ultimate power of four," Chris explained to Piper and Paige, while Phoebe still lay there, fast asleep, "Rachel is our younger cousin, who got into some trouble, while I was still in the future, with Wyatt, and Phoebe ended up risking her life for her, though she was almost too late. Wyatt would have even destroyed his own cousin. Heck, he's even almost killed me a few times as well. This is why he needs to be kept good, or this'll happen all over again in the future. Sorry Piper..."

"I'll give ya three guesses whose child Rachel is," Madison remarked with a smile, "Let's see, she has red hair, is part white lighter, and loves to singly fight demons on occasions!"

"OH MY GOD!" Paige exclaimed, in total shock, "I actually have a kid? With my problems in relationships... unless he's magical! Is he? Does he now like Darrel? I need to know!"

"Settle down, settle down. You already know too much of the future. And besides, we have a bigger crisis at hand, remember? My mom is in grave danger!!!!" Madison said, losing her patience with them, "We have to get her out of here, immediately!!"

"Wait, what's the rush? Like you said before, she was in the future when she got hurt or whatever...right?" a worried Piper said from the glare from Phoebe to her newly introduced niece, "And besides, if she gets hurt, Leo could heal her, right?"

Just as Piper finished speaking, a demon came hurling into the room out of nowhere, throwing energy balls left and right.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Piper, Paige, and Madison, all trying to dodge the energy ball attacks.

"Ah! I've been hit!" is what the girls heard from behind the couch from Chris, who had left from his safety behind the chair to rescue Phoebe.

"Chris! Hold on honey, we'll be right back. You, Madison, try to get Phoebe!" Piper screamed over the racket, orbing out with Paige to the attic, to look in the book of shadows and get some potions.

Up in the attic... 

Piper, hurry! The book of shadows! We need to find something quick!" Paige yelled, while trying to find anything useful, "Maybe you could've blown him up?"

"No, I tried that already. He's too powerful for that!" Piper bellowed, "Aha! I found the spell, except there's a problem! It's a power of three spell! (_Demon shimmers in, with Madison and Chris hostage_) "Oh my god... if you hurt one HAIR on their heads I'll kick your ass you son of a bitch!"

"I think not, witch," the demon said while bringing a knife to Chris' throat, daring to slit it, "I think I'll be the one doing the killing!"

Then Paige asked bravely, "What do want, you slimy scumbag!"

"What makes you think I want something, witch?" returned the demon, sounding really pissed off now.

"Well, for one thing, you would have killed us by now," said Madison in his grasp, "and on the other hand, I know you want something... Sameness!

Thanks for reading Part One of my fanfic, and look for Part Two labeled, "Charmed, the Next Generation, Part II. I'll keep writing if you keep reading. Send me reviews!! I'm happy to get them!! ï 


End file.
